elticafandomcom-20200213-history
Rawnak
Name: Rawnak Age: 2,395 Gender: Male Brood: Green Residence: Elticama (along the shoreline) Power: 1,583 Arrival on Eltica: Year 51 Offspring: Anthousai, Celewyn, Daeva, Erathun, Maruui, & Valwyn Adopted Offspring: Gwenydd, Kallik, Roni Cole Mate: Ruuit Description Rawnak has the thick, short jaw structure that's typical of his breed, but unlike the average Green, the rest of his body is rather bulky instead of long and lithe, while his legs are short and stocky. Most of his hide is covered in small scales of uneven shapes, with larger, thicker scales at the end of his tail, along his wings, and his paws. His upper body is a forest/sage green that darkens slightly towards the end of his tail and along his wings. His paws, undersides, wing membranes, and parts of his face are all varying shades of yellow and gold. From snout to haunch, Rawnak is 48 feet long, with an extra fifty feet of tail, leaving him just shy of 100 feet in total. He has relatively large, sunflower-sized eyes that are golden in color, with hints of emerald around the edge. Personality Rawnak has always been a rational, even-tempered dragon with a hunger for knowledge and a patience that is seemingly endless... in most circumstances. He tends to spend a lot of time lost in his own thoughts, and despite having a wealth of patience, Rawnak is known for having a grumpy side to him. After the plague, he has developed a greater appreciation for life and the creatures that inhabit the great planet with him. He has a particular soft spot for helping creatures in need, though this sometimes leads Rawnak to intervene in situations where he isn't exactly invited. Not that the old dragon cares - he's thick skinned, and very strong-willed and confident in his ventures. When it comes to his territory and protecting those he deems under his care, or otherwise in need of his help, Rawnak tends to act more aggressively than normal, but not without just cause. Life on Usearous From an early age, Rawnak showed great curiosity in all forms of life, from plants to insects, to animals and dragons alike. This interest led to the Green amassing an impressive knowledge of the continent's native fauna and flora, and eventually drove him to become a 'tender'. By age 50, Rawnak had refined his understanding of anatomy, and with his magic continuing to grow and his knowledge of herbal remedies ever expanding, became well known for his ability to treat the sick and wounded. Shortly before his 500th birthday, he transitioned into the role of nest tender, and began to look after the hatchlings and young drakes from other clutches, and even other broods. Rawnak's duties as a tender left him with little time for personal matters, and he never settled with a mate or took on any consorts. He also held little interest in politics, and his exploits as a healer generally allowed him to traverse between territories without much hassle. During this time, he met and became acquainted with Matriarch Ajatar. When the order was giving to evacuate Usearous, Rawnak initially remained behind to look after the nest he was tending. But as the hatchlings perished one by one, with the Green's magic unable to do anything to combat the sickness, he eventually departed from their stricken home and set out for Eltica. The Tender As a 'tender', Rawnak's primary mission in life is to protect and heal those around him. Since arriving on Eltica, he has tended to many, both human and dragonkind. * Year 50 - Attempted to save Javelin from drowning (whether she was indeed 'drowning' is questionable) * Year 51 - Healed Gwenydd after she impaled herself on a rock. * Year 51 - Healed Ruuit after she damaged a wing in a bad landing. * Year 52 - Healed Sapphiron after he was attacked by humans. * Year 52 - Found and adopted Kallik. * Year 52 - Attempted to heal Nylan from a serious crash landing and other unknown damages. He perished shortly after, despite Rawnak's best attempts. * Year 52 - Found Tatsu injured and suffering from a broken wing, and brought him to his nesting site for healing. * Year 52 - Healed Kos after finding the old dragon had crash landed in his territory. * Year 52 - Along with Kos, helped to safeguard and heal Kraal, who had been poisoned. * Year 53 - Offered healing to Ajatar, Glich, and Lyrid after they were attacked by Dignitas. Life on Eltica Since his arrival, Rawnak has established a nesting site a short distance down the beach from Elticama, without initially realizing there was a colony of humans nearby. He has since disregarded the old laws about staying away from the creatures, and has actively interacted with them when given the chance. He has made friends with two humans, Gwenyyd and Roni, having saved both of them from death at separate occasions. He has also recently tended to another Green named Ruuit, and has grown equally fond of her. He and Matriarch Ajatar came to blows over his growing association with humans in Year 51. He managed to resist her attempts to relocate him away from Elticama by insisting that his accumulation of magic there was vital in treating his current patient, Ruuit. In February of Year 52, he and Ruuit came across a hatchling at the Berlymaw Delta that appeared to be orphaned. Failing to locate the youngster's parents, they took Ghar to their nesting site to look after. They have since given him the name Kallik. Rawan again came to blows with Ajatar when his Matriarch accused him of stealing Kallik from her nest. Though the hatchling was in fact hers, Rawnak was unaware of this, and unwilling to hand over the youngster whom he and Ruuit believed to be an orphan. In late Year 52, he and Ruuit officially became mates, and later produced a clutch together. By Year 53, Rawnak and Ruuit initiated friendly contact with Elticama, introducing their clutch to the village, and ultimately securing an alliance with the people living there.